


You are mine

by asphodelily



Series: Ren and Hux/Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, PWP, Vaginal Sex, not a rape but slightly non-con, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelily/pseuds/asphodelily
Summary: You were a Force-sensitive person and Ben Solo's best and only friend from childhood. And also he was the only person for you. But  after two of you started to belong to the First Order, you got a crush on General Hux while you love Ren as a friend. And actually your crush on Hux is not so unrequited... However your dearest friend never allow you to love someone else.





	You are mine

Ben Solo was the only person for you and also you were his best and only friend. Ben’s famous parents — Han Solo and Leia Organa — were always busy and left their child with feelings of abandonment and loneliness. But fortunately he had a friend, beautiful and sweet girl: You. And more than that you were a Force-sensitive person. You and Ben were always with each other and it looked like you two were two peas in a pod. You never felt disappointed in him even when Ben went to the dark side and changed his personality as Kylo Ren. But how unfortunate to two peas, you fell in love with another person.

General Armitage Hux. He is very attractive, ambitious, powerful and whatever — Hux is different from Ren and you don’t know exactly why, but undoubtedly you have a crush on him.

‘Hux!’ You couldn’t help to stop General Hux when your eyes caught him in a corridor of the base.

‘(Y/N), what do you want with me.’

‘Hux, are you busy?’

‘No.’ General Hux replied lazily.

‘Well, then we can talk.’

‘If you like.’

Although his reply wasn’t so agreeable, you satisfied his answer and slightly surprised that he accepted to waste own time with you.

‘I thought you hated me.’

‘If I have to say I hate Ren but I don’t hate you.’

‘So … do you _like_ me?’

‘Such a curious question.’ Hux glanced at you. You wanted to know what is hiding under pale eyes and hoped it is something, something makes you happy— at least a little bit. ‘Well, perhaps yes. But I do not know you well enough to love, I mean as a woman.’

‘Oh, you think you are able to love me as a woman. Do you?’

‘Possibly. But unfortunately your friend appears too possessive if he thinks you are just a friend. Plus as you know he barely gives anyone a chance to even having a little chat with his treasure. So no one could start some kind of relationship with you.’

‘You mean the problem is just a chance, yes?’ You know your question and even yourself is completely mad, mad with love. And you fear that if he hates your crush on him — and if his eyes turn cold as ice for contempt … you are sure you can't stand it. You don’t think he can love a woman nor man, you think Armitage Hux only loves power, but _can he?_

‘For me.’ Hux answered briefly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Can’t you imagine? Once someone got a relationship with you, at the _very_ least he would also get a chance to choking by Ren’s Force.’

‘But you are not afraid…?’

‘(Y/N).’

‘Yes?’

‘You look like you’re in love with me, not only your words but your voice, face — everything.’

Hux murmured, and his gloved hand suddenly slipped through your cheek. Your eyes widened with his suddenly act. It was not so romantic and seemed like just a blink of an eye, but the touch of leather (or his warmth under the glove) was enough to cause your spine tingled.

‘You love me, do you?’

He whispered. Goodness, you didn’t know his voice can sound such seductive, even though you like his voice from the first time you heard it.

‘Y–yes.’ You admitted, you couldn’t help your shaking voice. ‘I have a crush on you, Hux. And I'm afraid perhaps it’s not just a crush but something more than that.’

When you revealed your feelings, Hux looks confusing but as soon as a smirk appears on his fair face. ‘Does he know?’

‘Probably not.’

‘I'm sure Ren will get furious when he knows it, and—’ Hux stared at you head to foot very slowly. ‘It’s not so bad. I don’t mind if I’d kiss you, and maybe having further things if you want to.’

You paused for a moment. But quickly you recovered from his surprising words and said:

‘Oh, Hux, you can kiss someone who you are not in love and not cheek nor forehead but on her lips? And even you don’t mind if having – well, you know.’

‘I do not love you but equally I am interested in you. I think it’s not so impossible, I mean “interest” … isn't it?’

Hux approaches you and when you felt the touch of leather on your hips, your heart is already against General Hux's chest.

_Wait. What is happening._

Your mind is confusing but the closeness of his body and General Hux's cardiac sounds definitely making your face flush, and also you felt your heart pounding so fast. Although Kylo Ren quite often does suchlike things to you, you didn't feel like this.

‘Do you think it’s worth to try — try to _love_ you, (Y/N)?’ He whispered; his finger is stroking your jaw and your bottom lip, very slowly. A small moan escaped from your mouth.

You couldn't help quivering own body, and nodded without thinking. ‘I hope it’s worth to try.’ You whispered, and next moment Hux pressed his lips on yours, and he instantly pulls it away. But you are still in his arms.

You thought General Hux's lips were slightly colder than Ren's.

‘(Y/N), do you want to share kisses with me more deeply? Do you want to taste my tongue? Tell me.’

You found some kind of authority in his murmur. And you couldn't help but say “please”.

‘Do you forget we are in a corridor?’ Hux smirked teasingly.

‘Please,’ you begged again.

Indeed, you shouldn't share a kiss with someone in a corridor of the base, but you couldn't resist a beautiful opportunity plus you thought perhaps it might be his whim or simply you were in own dream. 

‘If you can satisfy me with your kiss, I’ll invite you in my quarters.’

And before you realise the meaning of Hux's words, your lips met his again. You felt some kind of gladness in your mind, because it is not for a moment but _more_ long time. The touch of his lips making you undoubtedly arousing, and _oh goodness, the taste of General Hux’s tongue is fucking good._ You thought.

But suddenly the kiss was broken.

Hux gasped, you saw his eyes widened and he pushed you away.

He is choking, you know it because Hux's hands are placed on own neck to struggle for suffering. He is groaning with pain. And before you realise what is happening to him you heard well-known deep voice.

‘What are you doing?’

It was Kylo Ren. The echoey mechanical voice coming from his black mask sounded very cold and you could barely find humanity in monotonous voice.

But thus his undisguised anger sent a chill all over your body. You recoiled in horror once but you must recover as quick as you can, because there _is_ more important matter to care.

_‘Let him go, Ren!’_

You shrieked, yes, it _is_ the Force choking. You realised, then you almost screamed for hurt and anger.

You were no longer able to see Hux (or perhaps anyone) choking painfully, so you instantly try to use Force to Kylo Ren with no thinking.

Of course it didn’t work, but at least you succeeded to save General Hux from pain, or even death.

 _ **‘What WERE you doing?’** _ He repeated, you saw his anger is increasing more badly under the mask.

‘It’s not your business.’

‘Do you _betray_ me? Are you going to _choose_ him?’

He was still furious, but you found angst in its tone.

Kylo Ren was like a child who fears abandonment. His mask was like a psychological helmet to _mask_ the weakness in his heart. You saw the shadow of Ben Solo even though he is grown and literally you couldn't see his face.

‘I never betray you at least as a friend.’

‘I must make you sure who you must love,’ Ren murmured darkly. ‘You have to being taught your proper place, (Y/N).’

Hux glared at Ren without a word. He looks still recovering, you saw dislike and a little fear in his face. And Hux made a swear in almost inaudible voice.

 **‘Come with me, (Y/N).’** Ren demanded. Then Kylo Ren's big hand grabbed your arms so tightly, his rage is too strong so you almost cry with pain.

You wanted to say something to Hux before leaving, but you couldn't. You just turned to look Hux and left him in a corridor completely against your will.

You heard Hux muttered something with displeasure behind you.

 

You thought you didn't walk so long time because it seemed you just passed a few areas. You have no idea where he is going to, but at least you know it’s not his quarters.

Moments later, Kylo Ren opens the door of unknown room and instantly you are locked with him.

The room is dark and cold, and the smell of room is something like mysterious and old, you automatically shivered with fear (but obviously not for your friend).

He took off his mask and it crashed on the cold floor with a thud. You caught your breath; Kylo Ren's real face was filled with vivid emotions, even there is a passion.

You felt something flowing from innermost and almost explode. But before it breaks out you are pushed against the wall, so no longer you can think anything.

And without warning he stole your lips quite roughly. Ren pressed his muscular body much harder against you, you felt Kylo Ren’s overwhelming passion through his heat direct and even painfully.

When his tongue thrusted into your mouth and began to struggle for dominance, a muffled moan escaped from your throat. You felt yourself dampening. You know you don’t hate him at least enough to accept his kiss, or maybe kissing is not so unusual between you two. It’s too late to think it’s not so normal between friends. You can’t push him away, or to be exact you cannot abandon your friend after all.

Ren wants your tongue eagerly and you notice that he wants make you arousing by _himself_ quite desperately.

‘Was his kiss good, better than mine?’ Ren snarled against your lips between breathing. But he kissed you again before you can make a respond. You moaned.

You are not sure whether because his kiss is hungry or just he started to fondling your thigh with gloved hand. Either way, his passion is undoubted and you learn how his anger — or _love_ — is deep and strong. It’s like he is trying to erase General Hux's kiss from you, both physically and mentally.

You felt you’re going to be literally killed by overwhelming kiss. You need breathing but he doesn’t allow, you are not able to think even a bit ‘cause of the lack of oxygen.

‘You are mine,’ Ren muttered. And he buried his face in your bare neck, you just shivered at the touch of a tongue speechlessly. You can’t understand what exactly he is doing; you feel he is licking, sucking, even biting and sometimes breathing your name against your neck through bare skin.

You are feeling heat all over your body and some sort of chaos in your brain.

‘P–please, Ren…’ You mewled, your voice was barely louder than a whisper.

‘Please, it’s…too,’ you groan.

‘You don’t want me to kill General Hux. Don’t you, (Y/N).’

‘Never,’

‘If I will, do you think you would try to kill me?’

You bit your lips. His tone was so dark and serious, emotions under his breath causing a shudder to run through your body.

‘You are mean, Ren…’

‘Your fault.’ He bit your neck mercilessly and you almost cried for pain. _‘I love you.’_

You shivered because of both his twisted passion and the touch of heavy breath. You are not sure it is a romance or something — well, definitely there is romance in Kylo Ren's feelings but you think his love is  _more_ heavier.

‘You are the only one who can understand me and the only woman I want in my life.’

While Ren’s gloved hand wandering through your body, you imagined if Luke Skywalker wouldn’t try to kill his sensitive nephew.

 _Ah, I hate you, Skywalker._ You thought and a tear rolls down through your cheek from unknown reason.

‘Do you hate me?’

‘Never.’

‘I know. But I need you to develop more stronger feelings for me.’ He demanded, ‘I want you to need me more desperately.’ 

‘Do you fear me?’ He asked.

‘Would you like to try reading my mind and even controlling it, Ren?’

‘You are not weak.’ Ren sucked your skin and left a love bite. ‘So I prefer physical way to you. It looks more effective than Force.’

And his still-gloved hand slid into between your thighs, he removed your underwear and touched your entrance by a finger.

‘Not soaking but already wet.’ He said, but he didn't slide his finger into inside, Ren got away his hand from your sex and in your surprise he licked your juices on the glove. And carelessly removed it with his teeth.

You noticed what he is going to do with you, very clearly.

‘No, I don’t —’ You begged Ren to stop.

‘Why not? I suppose it’s not the first time.’

‘I don’t want it – at least now,’

‘I remember you said you don’t want to let General Hux die.’

‘What…?’

‘Give yourself to me if you need me to control this mad flame.’

‘Are you threatening me?’

‘I don’t deny,’ You saw Kylo Ren undid a zip of black trousers.

And you gasp when his member appeared in the air, and notice that it is undoubtedly tumescent and painfully hard. You try to push away Ren automatically, but he grabs your wrists tightly and pins above your head. You felt the closeness of well-built body more closely and next moment you gasped more deeply and your eyes widened.

Without warning, Kylo Ren inserted himself into your cunt; it was not so smooth and probably cause of its size, you felt a stress on the stomach; even you couldn't breath smoothly.

You felt your brain sparks whenever his member thrusts your cervix mercilessly.

He is swallowed into strong feelings and perhaps he is losing himself. ‘I don’t want you to anything to anyone,’ Ren groaned, his hips moving desperately against you. You barely can make words for overwhelming sensation.

‘Please stay with me and stand by me always and for ever.’

You are not sure he is begging or demanding or whatever.

‘Will you, (Y/N)? Say it.’

You couldn't speak for pleasure so you just nodded.

‘I wish you would no longer think anything but me.’

You groaned his name unthinkingly.

‘You’re beautiful, you’re my other half, he cannot understand _us,_ yes? (Y/N),’

You felt a shudder when he called your name. You thought he didn't need an answer or even he seemed to fear to hear.

‘Say my name, (Y/N).’

Ren's heavy breath making you insane, you cried out his name over and over like it was the only word you knew.

‘Feel me and think only about me.’

Yes, you cannot feel anything but him even if you don’t want it, your mind is filled with Kylo Ren and nothing else.

But pleasure is too strong, it’s almost pricking without a break — you cannot stand feeling them any longer. You think you need to reach climax or you will go insane and _broken._

‘Please Ren, I wanna cum, make me cum!’ You whined. You see his pupils are wet with lust, it seems his libido has grown stronger rather than anger.

Ren pushed his moist lips to yours and free hand reached your clit then began to rubbing by bare finger while moving his hips much faster. You moaned, but your moan stolen by his tongue and melted into a soul-taking kiss.

You almost fell in the sinful deep sea and you imagined you’re going to _drown_ at the end. It reminded you of a Force vision, at least it was real as it. You shivered, but you had no idea what caused of. You couldn't control water crowd into your eyes.

 _‘Cum for ME.’_ Ren whispered between breathing, and kisses you again more deeply.

And suddenly your brain went blank with a spark of pleasure, you couldn't help squeezing the thing in yourself, you couldn't help shaking and even twitching your whole body. You noticed you came undone.

‘You are beautiful,’ Ren breathed almost with no thought. You felt his seed is pouring into uterus out of your consciousness and you could do nothing against it. You can no longer speak, listen, think, feel — _anything._ You felt yourself sinking into depthless sea and finally your thoughts drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write Hux's turn later!


End file.
